fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Crescenta
---- 'Crescenta Fallorina '''is the current mayor of the Snowlands and also the leader of a famous troop called the Mystique. She is also known to be "Cress" by some people. She is calm and composed, usually trying to sort out some debates on her team and on her city. She loves to stay at home and pretend nothing happened in the past. Appearance Crescenta wears a light blue top beneath another light blue top fabricated with a blue moon. She also wears blue-and-white striped skirt and armwarmers. Also wears normal shoes and a moon clip. Her blue hair is tied into a single ponytail, with a small ahoge sticking out. Bio Crescenta was born from a majestic line of nymphs known as the Fallorinas. They were pretty high in Magician society, until one day her reputation changed. She was accused of stealing an important jewel from another family, which caused the magician government to exile her from the magic lands. So she travelled around Flipverse and eventually landed on Snowlands. At first she's not known, but after a few good deeds she made she became well-known. Soon after, she became mayor by people's choice, and she decided to stay on Snowlands forever. She is very careful on judging and ruling Snowlands, as she doesn't want the people to experience what she had felt before. She also made the Mystique, born to protect Flipverse as a whole without everyone else knowing. Forms/Modes Normal She retains a calm but unsure state. She is either to explode into Fury or Galactic state. Fury Can be attainable when someone annoys her or when she has one enemy who's about to defeat her. Unusually, the moon turns completely black and she uses the moon's energy to damage- or even kill her enemy. Galactic Gathers around all of cosmos power in the universe, but not exactly all, for when she gets a high and impossible rate, she collapses and returns to a "restart" state. It means, she gets an amnesia-like condition. However, the galactic state she's in will create another possible ending, the Voidborn appearance. Quotes * ''"What do you think happened to that pink guy?" * "...really?" * "...but, is she supposed to boot up once you turn her on?" * "I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH MY NEVER-ENDING MOON MAGIC!" Trivia *Although calm and well-sprung, Crescenta CANNOT be easily defeated at her fury mode. This state is also the same as Meredith or Elidra, for she possess a lunar cosmos energy inside her. The only way to defeat her in this state is to calm her down, either by fighting her with sunlight rays, or by hitting her in BOTH her emblems. * She once became an unrecognized creature when she reached her highest mode attainable. * She has a slight capacity to breath in poisoned areas. Breathing it produces a dust-like element in the cosmos, which she then uses to attack her enemies. Orders comin soon... Gallery Crescenta.png|Crescenta's current signature outfit. Sore Loser.png|Crescenta at the butt of Elidra's latest outburst. CrescentaShocked.png|One of Crescenta's out-of-job outfits. Comes with a Dangan-sprite. mNi44Ts.jpg|Made by Ibuki CrescentaRaged.png|A Voidborn appearance CrescentaHead.png|Made by Lpcarver Crescentasneekypeaky.PNG|More detals soon ByebyeElidra.png|Crescenta's pre-fury mode (made by me ofc) Export.png|Lineart-only dressed Crescenta. AkiraxCress.png|Crescenta and Akira MeGustaCrescents.png|Made by BlackberryAndRaspberries Cresscollabu.png|Crescenta's appearance on Lpcarver's collab. KBdkNJV.png|Festive New Year OH HI DONT EXPECT ME TO POST ANYMORE THAN THIS GOODBYE.png|In a Collab by Lpcarver Category:Girls Category:Customers made by MintExprezz! Category:Mystique Triad Category:Mystique Four Category:C Customers